1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wearing apparel, and more specifically to hats and related headware.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hats and other headware have become increasingly popular in recent years. In particular, casual baseball style sporting hats are versatile, easily adjustable, and useful for protecting the wearer's eyes from sunlight or rain. Many such hats are decorated with screen printed or embroidered names, logos, characters, special events, or other "message". Another significant reason for the popularity of these hats is that the hats themselves are worn by professional (and not so professional) athletes in many team sports, and fans and supporters of these teams regularly wear caps adorned with their favorite team's name and/or logo. In fact, sales of screen printed and embroidered hats and caps is a big business, both at retail stores and as concession sales at sporting events, entertainment parks, such as Disney World, etc.